Not all treasure has to shine
by Lord Genesis Shadow
Summary: Being a thief isn't an easy job, and being a professional thief is expensive. Trying to earn freedom for her brothers and sisters, she's almost earned enough. But when she tries to get a dagger worth the last, can she really do it? Request for DeCaf M4.


**Here we are, the fourth requested fic of DeCaf M4. This guy knows what he likes, wouldn't you all agree? I have to say, I thought **_**I**_** had a dirty mind, but I think I may have a rival. I'll have to step up my game if I want to keep up with him. Though, I do have the edge of coming up with the lemons, though he chooses the characters and positions, along with any specials. And I also have the benefit of cameo appearances. If I have a character in a close enough area, I'll be sure to have them drop in, even if it's just name dropping.**

**Now, this is friggin' long as far as my stories go. It's the equivalent of four chapters of most of my other works, not counting this part. I have to say that I'm working hard, and I work for free. It gives me a great feeling when I write for someone else though. If you want something written, but you're not sure you have the skill to get it done like you want it done, and providing you think that I have the skill you don't, pass me the idea, and I may just write it for you. If I like it enough and providing it abides my rules, you might just see your idea come to life in about a week or so. I work fast, I work hard, I work well, and best of all, I work for free.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Pokémon. There. I keep frickin' saying it, so I hope you all keep listening.  
…**

I half listened as I was briefed on my first solo mission. I had to go to this, hot springs place in Sinnoh and steal a gold dagger from some rock star named Axel Koenig. I've never heard of him, but apparently he's a good singer and a nice guy or somethin. My mission adviser set the documents in front of me and I lazily flipped it open.

"Nao, are you listening to me?" He asked.

"Yes." I said tiredly. "I'm to go to the hot spring resort while Axel Koenig is on break from his current tour, and then I'm to locate a gold dagger and steal it. Then I come back here as fast as I can and give it to Giovanni, Meowth." He smiled as I mentally admonished myself. 'Damn it! Stop doing that!'

My name is Nao. I'm one daughter the boss of Team Rocket, Giovanni. About sixteen years ago his Persian went into heat and he ended up 'relieving' her personally. He did that one time, and some time later I was born, along with five siblings, two brothers and three sisters. He didn't even bother to raise us, just sending us to boarding school in Johto as soon as he could get our mother to part with us. Each of us was trained for something different, and each of us became something more than we were trained to be. We learned from our teachers, and from each other at night since we shared a room. I was raised to be a thief, but from my brothers I learned to be a scout, and I know several martial arts. From my sisters I learned how to use light weaponry, as well as some two handed weapons like staffs, along with basics in medicine.

I am a Meowth Pokémorph, and I'm five feet and one inch tall. I'm fifteen years old and I weigh one hundred and thirty one pounds, mostly lean muscle. I'm very athletic, and it helps when sneaking around. I never wear clothes. All I have is the charm on my head and the fur that covers my body. The others wear clothes, but I don't see the point. I'm warm enough, ad when it does get too cold I can use several special attacks to create a warm space around me. My eyes are red, something that is different from my siblings. They've all got green or brown eyes. I get to say that I'm just a little more unique than the others.

I've trained my whole life, learning attacks and skills for any situation. If I go to steal something, it's going to be stolen. The stupid thing about that is that I don't get to keep anything I steal. I love shiny things, jewels, gold; anything that shines is something I want to keep, but I'm not allowed to. It sucks really, but I'm not getting in trouble for some trinkets. They know exactly what I'm supposed to steal, down to the last gram. If it comes up light, they make sure I didn't take anything. They don't pay me, claiming that I'm to pay them back. I calculated the costs, something I learned while being trained to appraise jewelry. I can actually guess within three percent of the actual value, which is good for someone my age. Using that training, I estimated that I'd paid my dues and then some, enough for two of my siblings in fact. A few more missions, and I'll have paid back everything we all owe and a little more. Once I've done that, I'll demand that we get paid for what we do, just like everyone else, and that I get to keep five percent of everything I steal. If I steal just one item, I want enough of my previous mission's jewels to offset that percent. I may not wear clothes, but I wouldn't mind wearing some valuable necklaces, bracelets, anklets, earrings, and any other shiny things I get. If they don't pay me, I'll get my cut one way or another.

My siblings, they chose not to be names. They all took numbers instead, and they had those numbers dyed into their fur. It wasn't a smart move if you ask me, but it's their choice. They're all real close, but I don't really know them that well. I learned from them, because I was told that thieves work alone, without friends, and they steal without remorse. I'm good at each of those parts. I work alone, and I always tell my operators that if there is to be another thief on the same mission, they're going to do it without me in tow, but that means that I have to steal more in order to keep ahead of them. I'm the best thief that Team Rocket has, and that is not about to change if I have anything to say about it.

"Nao, your mission is tomorrow, and you will be transported via helicopter." He said. "You'll land at a base nearby, and you will make your way to the resort." He set a very expensive purse in front of me and I fought a purr in my throat at the sight. "This time, you're keeping this and some jewelry. Giovanni's orders." I smiled slightly when he looked to the usual portfolio of my story. I opened the purse and looked inside to see some things I instantly started liking. There were dozens of coins, all of them shining brightly. "Your story this time is that you're there to relax for a few days. You're a freelance appraisal expert on vacation. Your target is in the area for six weeks starting in three days, so you have plenty of time to prepare." I nodded as I stared at the coins. He closed the purse and I gave him an annoyed look. "Focus."

"Six weeks starting in three days, so I have time to prepare my story Meowth." I said. "I'm Nao, a multipurpose appraiser on vacation for about as long as Axel. Okay?" He nodded with a small smile and I looked at the purse. "So, what's with all the money, Meowth?" I mentally groaned at my problem. I did it all the time, and I couldn't stop myself most of the time. I hated it, but there was nothing I could do.

"Meals, amenities." He said. "Giovanni considered your status, and he decided to reward you. Give a letter saying you need more money to the Rocket at the front desk, Randy, and he'll get you some more, as much as you ask for within reason. He'll deliver it to your room at night when no one is watching." I nodded again. "So feel free to buy some jewelry if you want, some things you'd like, and Giovanni will take care of your new account." I smiled slightly. "Now, go to your room and get your kit. You leave in two hours." I nodded and stood up, putting the purse over my left shoulder with a small smile. "Hey, keep your head in the game." I picked up the documents and walked away.  
…

I stretched as the helicopter began descending. I yawned quietly, thinking about what I was going to buy while I waited for my target. The spa had a store for high class jewelry, and according to the reports, I had a better eye for quality than anyone working there. I'd be able to find the best stuff for the best deal. There was nothing keeping me from buying a lot of beautiful gems. I had plenty of money to get most of the best stuff, and some of the cheaper things, so I was going to have a very good little vacation.

'Maybe I'll stay here for a few days, maybe a week or two, then steal the dagger and go back.' I thought. I smiled as I imagined the pampering I could get. 'Let's see now, what do I deserve right now? A nice massage, maybe a manicure, a pedicure, mud bath, and a dip in a mineral spring or two.' I smiled slightly as the helicopter touched the pad. I got up with my new designer purse, the documents on a hard drive for the laptop that was waiting in my room for me. 'I think I also deserve a little fine cuisine while I'm here. Too bad I'm too young for some champagne. Oh well.' I stepped off the chopper and saw the resort about half a mile away.

"Heading out?" One of the Rockets asked.

"Better to get in now than take a chance at someone stumbling across my kit." I said. I looked at the purse and thought of the ID. My bags were waiting for me out front with one of the Rocket members. I'd grab my things, which included my kit, check in, go to my room, and start relaxing. I started running before he could even say anything more. I may work alone, but I've usually got plenty of contacts to provide me with the things I needed. Now I have room service to assist them. I'm going to have some fun this time. 'I think it's about time for me to have a vacation.' The documents said I could spend the whole six weeks waiting for the right time, so that meant they were practically giving me a paid vacation.  
…

I sat on the comfortable bed and I set my back against it happily. My purse sat on the desk next to me. My kit was nearly empty this time. All I had was a card key to get into the room of Axel. He wasn't even going to have security or anyone watching his room. It wouldn't have been much easier if he just walked up to me and gave it to me. I let my arms out to my sides and I smiled widely.

'Oh, this is just what I need.' I thought. 'Let's see, tomorrow I'll just sit in a hot spring, not get out until lunch, then get a mani-pedi, a nice dinner, and then I think I'll enjoy the best bed ever.' I felt the soft linens under me. A couple of thoughts crossed my mind, but I banished them quickly. 'No, I've got planning to do right now. Axel Koenig booked the room just across from this one, so I need to think about how I'm going to do this.' I grabbed the suitcase next to the bed and set it down while I moved into a sitting position. I opened it and grabbed the personal file. I hadn't even looked at the picture of him. Upon seeing it though, I felt my heart skip a beat. 'Wow, he's, handsome.' He had a rugged look about him, and he had short blue hair with long bangs. He wore a pair of orange goggles in the photo, but the data listed his eyes as red. Going to the full body picture, it detailed the outfit he wore just about everywhere. It consisted of a pair of black jeans with a white belt tied off around his waist, a black sleeveless shirt, a white cloth tied around his midriff, and a pair of black tennis shoes. He also had a pair of black fingerless gloves. According to the file, he also had a red long coat he'd wear from time to time. He was fit, well muscled but lean, and I would bet he knew how to fight if he had to. 'Maybe I'll wait a few days and try to get to know him, maybe get him to invite me into his room so I'll know right where the dagger is.' I felt a blush and shook my head. 'No, that might complicate things and it would make me an obvious suspect. I need to get in, find the thing, and get out.' I looked over the rest of the file and my eyes went wide when I came upon the picture of a Lopunny, a female Lopunny. 'Ooh, that could make things difficult.' She wasn't much of a fighter, more like a companion to Axel. She had been with him for the past few years after he found her hurt and nursed her back to health. The press had thought he was using her to 'relieve' his pent up feelings on the road instead of his groupies or roadies, but it was later dispelled by Axel and his manager. 'I'll have to be careful around her.' Lopunny often learned fighting type moves, and those really hurt. I'd have to be faster than her, but it wouldn't be easy. I went over the rest of the information and nodded. 'They arrive in two days, take the room across from mine, I steal the dagger while they're both out, and then I leave a few days later to avoid suspicion. Simple, but I shouldn't hit any snags if all goes well, and providing he doesn't just stay in his room for the whole thing.' I yawned and looked at his picture. 'Well, maybe I can spend a few days, learn his routine, and then steal it. I don't want to chance getting caught after all.'  
…

I stretched as I walked down the hall with my purse. I had a dozen high limit credit cards, tons of cash, and four stores to visit for jewelry. Then I was going to put those in my new travel bags, get a good lunch, and then sit in a hot spring and enjoy myself. I smiled as I reached the first store, but something stopped me. I saw someone I'd thought of as a legend. He was the person that made it possible for me to be a thief. My mouth opened wide as I saw him, and his mate.

"No way." I breathed. It was Gene 'Zero' Alastor. He had fallen in love with his Gardevoir some years ago, and one day he revealed that he had gotten her pregnant. Shortly after, he managed a speech, gained support, and overturned laws preventing love between humans and Pokémon. Thanks to him, Giovanni was free to make sure I was turned into a thief. 'How in the world did this slip by the operations guys? He's got to have some serious jewelry on hand.' I saw his Gardevoir, Liz, who had recently learned how to speak like a human. I couldn't believe it. 'Good grief, I don't have orders to steal anything from him, but I bet he's got some nice stuff.'

"What do you think?" Liz asked him. She looked at him while he looked at a diamond necklace she had tried on.

"I think, that it looks lovely on you." He said kindly. She giggled as the cashier got a look of joy. It was that look that said 'I'm eating steak tonight.' I'd seen the look once or twice when I was given pocket money for other jobs. I wasn't some routine thief. I stole from the best, getting artifacts and priceless gems worth way more than this whole resort pulled in per year, including the price of their gems and jewels. He leaned in and kissed her while he set a card down on the counter. The cashier swiped it through the machine and handed it to him. "So, is there anything else you want to do before lunch love?"

"No." She said quietly. "I think it's about time we got something to eat. I'm kind of hungry." He laughed quietly as she turned and walked out of the store with him. I walked in calmly, still slightly concerned.

'Why are they here?' I wondered. I looked around and my thoughts went on hold. One problem with being half Meowth, if something was shiny, that was given total priority to anything. I looked at a few rings and smiled widely while the store owner walked up to me.

"May I help you ma'am?" He asked kindly.

"I'm just browsing." I said. "You have an excellent collection Meowth." I groaned in my mind. 'Damn it.'

"We pride ourselves on keeping only the best that we can afford." He said. "Hand cut gems and jewels, hand crafted rings, and each and every one of our products is crafted to be nearly perfect." I looked at a particularly lovely emerald ring and I smiled wider. "May I ask what you do for a living?"

"I'm a freelance appraisal specialist." I said. "One of the best in all of Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh." I saw his reflection in the gem and he smiled. "I believe I may make a few purchases today. And maybe tomorrow Meowth." I hated myself, but I was getting too tired.

"You enjoy sampling what you appraise." He said.

"Very much so." I said. "I've recently come into a bit of money, and I intend to finally have some things of my own to show off Meowth." He stepped behind the box and opened it, pulling out the ring, along with six sapphire pieces and a ruby necklace I had looked at.

"These are the finest items in this display." He said. "I personally select everything in this store. I may not be on your level, but I do have an eye for finding true works of art and what become priceless treasures."

"What a coincidence." I said quietly. I looked at the gems and their prices. They were really selling these items short. Each one was worth more than double what they were asking. It was almost too good to be true. "I'll take them." He smiled.

"Which ones ma'am?" He asked.

"All of the ones you've taken out here." I replied smoothly. He blinked. "Like I said, I've come into a bit of money, and I intend to surround myself in only the finest jewelry, starting with these, Meowth." He smiled and picked them up and walked them to the counter.  
…

I walked away with thirty thousand worth of jewels from that shop alone, and they were worth well more than twice that. From the other three shops I'd run up a total of one hundred and ninety seven thousand. After that I decided to eat something, and I saw Gene and his mate again. They were eating together, and I saw that they were quite happy. I had lobster and some iced tea before going out to the hot spring down the hall from my room. I sat there in a content mood for two hours before my peace was interrupted.

"It's okay Bhindi, it's just a hot spring." A man said. "It's not like you'll drown in this, and I'm here with you." I didn't open my eyes for a moment, but then it hit me.

'Bhindi…' I thought. 'Wait, the name of the Lopunny of Axel Koenig…' I opened my eyes slightly and my good mood was instantly gone. My right eye twitched. 'You're early Mr. Koenig. I don't like when my targets are early, especially if I'm not prepared.' I looked him over and felt a blush threatening to become visible through my fur. I wasn't too joyous when I learned that the spring I chose was coed, but I was just happy that I was the only one at the time. Now I was sharing the spring with the man I was going to rob. I had no intention of getting out though, since I was relaxing. He only had a towel, and Bhindi was nervous about the water apparently. 'This should be interesting.'

"Bhindi, that girl over there isn't afraid of this water, and she's half Meowth." He said quietly. "Don't worry about it." Bhindi slowly got into the water and he followed, putting his towel on the edge of the spring.

"I hope you're right Axel." She said.

"You'll be fine Bhindi, I promise." He assured. She didn't speak like a human, and he didn't have a translator, but I guess he got the idea from her tone. "If she gets nervous, then you can go." She nodded slowly as I closed my eyes. I was blushing a lot deeper, but given the heat of the water, if they could see it, they'd just think I was getting too warm. He was handsome, and his body was very well muscled.

'Well Mr. Koenig, we've only just seen each other.' I thought. 'And already I know what you look like without your shirt. This is a good vacation for me.' I heard a bit of movement in the water and I felt a few small waves touching me. They felt nice, so I didn't care. I cracked my right eye slightly to see Bhindi moving slightly, as if she were having fun in the water. 'Oh no, please don't let her start splashing.' She moved her ears slightly and giggled. She had the look of a child that was about to start splashing in a bath tub. 'One splash, and I make my graceful exit.' She moved slightly lower as Axel closed his eyes and smiled.

"Oh yeah, this is just what I needed." He said. "I've been on the road way too long to not have earned this." I smiled inwardly. That was something I understood. We both worked hard and we both traveled a lot. It was about time we both got some down time. The ironic thing was, this was a working vacation for me, and he was about to lose a priceless treasure. I felt a bit warmer than I meant to get, so I got up and grabbed my towel carefully. "Any problems Miss?" I looked at him and shook my head.

"It's about time for me to dry off and get pampered." I said sweetly. "A girl has to take care of herself. Meowth." I walked away, drying myself off as I went, but never covering myself. I walked around naked all the time, and the only thing about being wet was that he could easily see everything. 'I'll toy with you for annoying me Mr. Koenig. Then I'm going to steal your dagger, and there's nothing you can do to stop me.' I walked away, letting my hips sway slightly, my tail moving with the sway. 'Let him see what he won't get.'  
…

A week passed, and I'd gotten plenty of great jewels, and I'd eaten better than I had in a long time. Lobster was my main choice though, because it was delicious. I was going to find a way to eat that much more often, but I had to be careful not to get spoiled. I was too young to want such things all the time. Just a treat every so often wouldn't hurt though. Axel had actually shown up everywhere I went for the first four days. I didn't know if I was stalking him or if he was following me. Things were going along according to my plan. I was learning his pattern, and he was very consistent. He'd go to breakfast, then he'd exercise while Bhindi watched or joined him, then he'd sit in a hot spring to relax, then lunch, followed by a few hours of spa time. I myself took that time to get a massage, a manicure, or a pedicure. But on the eighth day, I decided to take the dagger and hide it. I stayed by my door and watched out of the peephole every so often until he walked out for breakfast. Bhindi followed him down the hall and I smiled. I grabbed my purse and his room key and smiled. I'd told my contact my plan, and he would try to delay Axel. I opened the door silently and looked down the hall. He'd been shirtless the entire time so far, but sometimes he'd have the red coat buttoned at the top, but his arms weren't in the sleeves. I hated to think it, but he was really good looking, and if it were a real vacation, I'd probably have asked him for a date by the second day. I walked up to his door and swiped the card and walked in.

"Okay, if I were a male rock star with a Lopunny, where would I hide a golden dagger?" I whispered. I walked around the room after closing the door. Because of my fur, I didn't leave a noticeable fingerprint, and any I did leave were unreadable and untraceable to me. I wasn't on file, so I was in the clear to never need gloves. I looked around and saw a few spots, but I had to check them all. 'Just the dagger, and that's it. I don't need to steal anything else.' I looked around for five minutes when the door opened. I turned quickly and saw Axel walk in, though he wasn't paying attention. I moved slowly, but he stopped and looked over at me. 'Not good.' If I had to fight, I knew a few moves that would help me. I knew Hypnosis, so I could knock him out that way, and maybe he'd think it was a dream. But I was caught, for the first time since training.

"Hey." He said calmly. "Uh, was there something you needed from me?" I blushed.

"I, heard you had a rare dagger." I said. "I'm an appraisal specialist. I didn't think you'd let me look at such a priceless treasure." He blinked and looked at a steel box, and I followed his gaze with my eyes. "Sorry, Meowth."

"And you didn't think to ask." He said quietly. "I don't care if you want to appraise it." He walked over to the box and opened it. He hadn't even locked it. I stood up as he pulled it out slowly. "But, I don't think you're here to appraise it." I stopped and he turned to me. "You're here to steal it. No professional appraisal specialist would break into a room with a fake room key." I blushed as he tossed the dagger on the bed. "Take it. I don't need it." I blinked. "I won't tell anyone. I'm just here for my wallet. I forgot it." He grabbed his wallet and looked at me. "You know, you look like you'd be great at appraising stuff. You've got the skill, I heard about how good you were when you talked about the jewelry you bought. You did, buy it right?"

"Of course." I said. Since he'd figured me out, I figured he deserved the truth. "I'm a professional thief. I only ever steal what I'm told to steal, and those jewels are nothing compared to this." I grabbed the knife and put it in a napkin from my purse and set it in a special hidden pouch. It was stiff leather so it would easily be hidden and unnoticeable. "This dagger is wanted by Team Rocket, so you can blame the organization if you want to cover this." I put the purse over my shoulder, but something didn't feel right. It wasn't like I planned it, but that wasn't what was bothering me. Taking the knife, it was better than I wanted the mission to go, but having him just handing it to me was confusing. 'Why is he doing this?'

"You might want to leave before we get back." He said suddenly. "Bhindi wouldn't like knowing that you've taken something from me. She's, strange that way." He closed the box and walked to the door. "Will you be staying for a few more days, or will I never see you again?" I looked at him as he winked at me. I felt a deep blush but he walked away before I could answer.

'Why?' I thought. 'Why did he?' I blinked and shook my head. 'No, I have to get going. This knife puts me over the line, and this money is a gift. I've paid back every cent Giovanni put into our raising and training.' I walked to the door and looked out carefully. I walked back into my room and prepared to call my contact to tell him I was leaving, but something stopped me. 'But, why did he just give this to me? Why would he just hand over a priceless treasure without asking me why I want it?' I looked at my door but then at the phone. 'No, no, this is the worst time to think about this. He was lying. He'll call the police as soon as he can, he was just scared I'd try to kill him or something.' I grabbed the phone and quickly dialed the cell number of Randy. The line rang twice and he picked up. "Randy, I'm ready to check out."

"I see." He said. "I shall have your things sent to the forwarding address."

"I'll take my own jewels, Meowth." I said, mentally cursing myself. "I'm sure you'll understand."

"I do Miss Nao." He said calmly. He ended the call and I walked over to the door.  
…

Thirty minutes I ran toward the base, toward the helicopter pad. No way was I getting caught. I won't kill, that's a personal vow we all took. No Rocket ever kills for any reason, though we are allowed to incapacitate if the need arises. But not one person knew that. There were stories that Rockets were ruthless, but we weren't allowed to kill anyone for any reason, except to protect ourselves. I had my jewelry in one bag over my back and my purse over the other with the rest of my money. I ran on my hands and feet as fast as I could. There was nothing that would catch me, but I'd have to be careful for a few months until Giovanni took care of my record for this. I stopped a few yards from the base, hidden by a large bush. I panted and began thinking about him. I looked back at the spa.

'What if he wasn't lying?' I thought. 'What if, he really doesn't care about the knife? And, why did he say that? Why did he ask me, what he asked?' I turned and looked carefully around and I looked at the purse, the special compartment. I opened it and pulled out the dagger slowly. I turned it over and carefully inspected it, giving it my own special appraisal. 'This is the highest quality gold I've ever seen, it's studded with diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, the face of a Meowth with, ruby, eyes. The charm is perfectly detailed, possibly on a microscopic level.' I ran my fingers over the charm on the golden Meowth face with my right thumb, and I moved my left hand to my own charm. If I lost it, my body would actually create a new one, but it hurt really bad to remove it or lose it. I ran my fingers down the charm, tracing each bump, each line, and the charm on the dagger was very close to it, only a few nearly unnoticeable differences. 'This is incredibly well made, almost perfect.' I heard a chopper coming in and I looked up to see all my siblings looking around for me. 'Why are they here?!' I hid behind a tree. 'Damn it, Giovanni must be really worried that I won't make it back.' I looked at the knife for a moment and then at the helicopter. Something wanted me to return the dagger and get to know Axel. 'What the hell is wrong with me? This is a priceless treasure, and that will set me and my brothers and sisters free. We can do what we want if I turn this in to Giovanni.' All we needed was ten thousand more, and we could go free. I looked at my bag for a moment. 'The money in this purse.' I had more than enough in there for the task, so all I had to do was give that. But why did I want to give back something worth more than an easy five million? I grabbed a pad of paper and whimpered. 'What am I doing?' I bit the handle of the dagger carefully and pulled a pen from the purse and quickly wrote a note about what I was doing. I'd asked Giovanni if we could go free if I stole enough treasure or enough money to cover the expenses of what we had cost in training. He told me yes, and the money I was given was mine for whatever I wanted, and I had an account that was mine and mine alone for whatever I wanted. The money in the bag was enough, and I now had the account number memorized. I could get my money whenever I wanted now, so this was a drop in a very large bucket. 'What the hell am I doing? I want to go somewhere with my family, far away from Team Rocket. I have the money, why don't I leave with this thing and pay it off, create my own resort, and make tons of money and get a gigantic pile of jewels that I can just roll around in all day and night?' I finished the note, folded it, and put it in the compartment and put the dagger in the jewel bag. I took a step and my brothers and sisters all came through the bush.

"Nao." One said. "You're okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said quickly. "But, I have to go back. I forgot a few things."

"Oh, we can come with you." Three said. "After all, father wanted us to help you. We're you're partners."

"No, no it's okay." I said. "I just want to get some more jewels. I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" Four asked. "We can help you."

"No, no, I'm fine." I said. I held out the purse to Five, my 'younger' sister. "Take this and give it to the handler, and tell him to give this directly to Giovanni with everything inside, including the money." She took it and I moved my jewel bag slightly.

You and your jewel fixation." Two said. He was the smartest of us, though technically each one from him on should have been one number higher. I was the second born, and he came after, then the others. "It's not healthy."

"I'm half Meowth." I said. "We all are. I'm surprised all of you aren't so happy to see a good deal of fine jewels. I've got stuff in here I want to put on a bed and sleep amongst every night." They all laughed quietly. "Heck, with the money dad gave us, I should be able to make a small mountain of jewels that I can just roll around in for years and never be unhappy." They laughed again as I steeled myself. I walked up to One and hugged him, then Two, and the others until I'd hugged them all. "I'll finish this up on my own. You can all head home, and, I'll see you later. Meowth." I fought back the tears and the anger at myself for both what I was doing and my outburst of that stupid sound.

"Okay then sis." Three said. "We'll be waiting."

"Hey, don't wait for me." I said. "I'll catch up. You know I hate people waiting for me. I either catch up or go ahead, Meowth!" I smiled at them all. "Take care, and I'll see you when I see you." They nodded. "You know what, take the bag to dad yourselves. He'll be proud of all of us for this I bet." They nodded and smiled. I started walking backwards and saluted them as they waved. I made the 'shoo' gesture. "Go on, get going. Don't keep dad waiting. You know how he gets." They all turned and jogged through the bush and I turned and ran normally, pulling a cell phone from the bag. 'What the hell am I doing?' I dialed Randy and he picked up quickly.

"Nao, is something wrong?" He asked hastily.

"No, I'm coming back." I said. "My siblings showed up and took the bag, and I want to finish out the six weeks at the spa. When am I going to get another chance to pamper myself like this? Meowth!" I sighed quietly. 'Fine. I give up. I'll make that stupid sound and I won't get mad anymore, because I can't stop it.'

"You've got a point, but I want to get back home." He said.

"Go on then." I said. "I'll call if I need anything. Be gone by the time I get back if you want." I hadn't told him that I'd been caught, and I went against my better judgment trusting Axel not to call the cops on me. "I know my account number and everything, so if I need money I'll call it in myself to pay off the cards." I'd stashed those in the jewel bag as well. I was set for life if I was careful.

"Okay then, I guess I'll sneak out." He said. "See you back at base in a few weeks. Goodbye operative Nao."

"Goodbye Randy, Meowth!" I said, actually smiling at the last thing he'd ever hear from me. The phone cut off and I stopped. I threw it to the ground and smashed it with a rock as hard as I could, repeatedly, until it was completely broken. Thankfully I didn't break my claws. I smiled. 'Okay, note to self; get new phone with better coverage, start new life, and, return the dagger. Regardless of how stupid it is to not keep such a treasure and sell it in another province.' I ran and moved onto my hands and began running as fast as I could without damaging my nails. I still wanted to keep those intact since it had cost a pretty penny to get them so perfectly sharp, yet so lovingly cared for.  
…

I walked out into an open area, and I saw Axel by himself at a spring a few yards out into an area where there was plenty of privacy. He must have paid for it to be exclusive to him at the time. I wasn't close, and he hadn't called the police. All the stuff I had, my whole kit, was still in the room, which was still paid for the rest of the vacation. I had no idea how I was going to bring it back to him, and no way was I going to chance it without a plan.

"Hey, I saw you in the dining room." A familiar voice said. I turned to see Zero Alastor behind me, but not with his mate. "Nao, was it?" I nodded, carefully keeping my jewel bag from making noise. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking." I replied calmly. "I, well, I'm a bit of a fan of, him." I pointed to Axel. "And, I want to talk to him in private, but, I can't seem to work up the nerve. Meowth." My voice was quiet, and I was as nervous as I could possibly be at the time.

"Can't think up a way to break the ice?" He asked. I nodded with a blush. "Well, just go up to him, tell him you're a fan, and see if you can't think of something to say then. If all else fails, he'll know you exist." I giggled quietly.

"Well, I've got a room right across from his, and, we've had a few, meetings." I said quietly. "I just don't know how to tell him that, well, I really like him." That was, well, mostly the truth. I did want to tell him that I was thinking about him, and it would explain why I was coming back. "I don't want to sound like, some, weirdo."

"Tell you what; I was kind of nervous around Liz when I first realized how I felt about her." He said. "She was the one that told me, kind of anyway." He rubbed his head with his right hand, and I saw the famous arm with the blade retracted. It was green from the shoulder down to the wrist, and the small bump on his elbow was the blade in its resting state. "She just, asked me to come over to her, I couldn't understand a word she said, and when I was close enough she just threw her arms around my neck, looked into my eyes, and kissed me. I'd fallen for her by the time I reached Vermillion City, and when she kissed me I just about lost my mind, but at the same time it was a huge weight being lifted off of my chest when I told her that I loved her too." I blushed. "So, I guess my point is simple Nao. Go up to him, tell him how you feel, and, well, go from there. Improvising isn't always the most logical strategy, but there's nothing logical about love." I nodded slowly. "Go up to him, say what you have to say and do what you've got to do. If you keep feelings like that bottled up, it can only lead to heartache. Like the old saying goes, 'tis better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all'." I nodded again. What he said didn't help me too much, but it applied. Better to give him back the dagger, apologize, and be done with it than be greedy.

"Thank you." I said with a slight bow. "You're right. I have to tell him." I stood up as Liz appeared at his side.

"Oh, hello." She said. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, I was just leaving." I said. "I've got something to take care of." I smiled and bowed. "It was nice meeting you both." I stood up as they smiled. I walked away without another word, but I was still nervous, like someone was about to step on my tail. 'Nao, you're going to regret this someday.' I saw Axel stretching. He had his towel on, nothing more, and he was walking toward the pool. I looked back and couldn't see the Alastor couple, so I figured they'd gone back inside or were in their own spring. I looked ahead as he stretched one last time and moved his hands to the side of the towel. "Mr. Koenig, wait." He looked back at me for a moment and smiled.

"Hey." He said. "I was hoping I'd get to see you again." I quickly opened the bag and pulled out the dagger carefully, now rewrapped in a napkin. I held it out and he stared. "What's this?"

"Your dagger." I said. "I, I want to apologize for what I've done, and for lying to you." I let a quiet 'Meowth' under my breath, not wanting that stupid thing to ruin the moment. "I had a good reason, but it does not justify my actions." He took the dagger slowly and looked at it. I looked down slowly. "I've been trying to raise enough money to afford the freedom of me and my siblings. I'm a professional thief for Team Rocket, and your dagger is worth a lot of money to Giovanni." I shifted slightly and put my hands behind my back. "It has taken four years, but I struck a deal with him and I only needed ten thousand to get my brothers free. All of our training took ten years from when we were five, and I've been stealing rare artifacts and jewels for five of those." I looked at him as he smiled. "I know it doesn't mean much, because I can never replace the other things I stole, but I'm going to turn over a new leaf and be a legitimate freelance jewelry appraiser." I bowed and began turning, but he grabbed my right wrist.

"Nao, just apologizing and promising won't make this go away." He said. "I need to know you're willing to change." I moved my wrist slightly and looked at his face. I cursed how good he looked, because he was making me feel strange. I knew I was of proper breeding age, but I had trained to resist the feelings for two years. Being close to him made it really difficult. "I want you to tell me, without lying, that you're willing to change your life. Right here, right now." I blushed deeply and looked at his lips. Something in me wanted to pounce on him and ride him until I was completely satisfied. I didn't care if he'd resist, I just wanted to make him take me hard and fast until I was yowling, spitting, and hissing like a regular Meowth. "Come on, tell me." I moved forward without thinking and I kissed him, making him drop the dagger onto the ground. I pushed him up against the wooden wall as my tongue forced its way into his mouth. I was mentally screaming at myself to stop, but not one part of my body wanted to listen to me. What had started as a lie to Zero Alastor was becoming partly true. I wanted him badly, and I was going to get what I wanted. Now that I had left Team Rocket, whatever I wanted was something I was going to get, one way or another. He managed to push me back slightly and he panted as I rubbed up against him slowly. "Nao, what are you doing?"

"I want you Axel, I want you right now." I said quietly. Thanks to him and all the spa treatment, my body had gone into heat a few months early. All the massages and attention, along with my staring at his body, he'd triggered an early heat. He tried to push me away at first, but I used my superior strength to move closer to him.

"Miss Nao, wait a minute, what's going on?" He asked quickly. "I know I asked you to change, but, this is not what I meant. I meant something along the lines of getting a job here to appraise their jewelry, not try to turn me into your mate or something."

"Axel, I, you made me go into heat early." I said. "Something about all the massages, Meowth, and you, I, I just want you right now." He blushed slightly. "I don't want you as my mate, just, just this once, I need you."

"Nao, I don't have any condoms." He said. "And I doubt you've got birth control or, prevention pills or anything like that on you right now. I, I can't do this unless you wanted me as your mate, and promise to stay with me." He pushed harder, and I knew I wouldn't be able to get him aroused enough for anything unless he was willing. I whimpered and tried to get closer. "Nao, cut it out, right now. I can call for Bhindi, or security if I have to." I stopped. "I don't want you to get in trouble, but I can't just, screw you and let you run off. If I get you pregnant, I have to take care of you and my future kids." I whimpered again, a quiet 'Meowth' leaving my lips. "I'm willing to be your mate, but I'm not willing to chance getting you pregnant and just letting you run off with my kids. Call me old fashioned that way, but I plan to take care of the girl that I give my virginity to." I blushed deeply, as did he. "Look, either make me your mate, or, find someone willing to chance it." I stepped back and whimpered as I weighed my options. The burning inside of me was getting almost unbearable, but I didn't know if I was really ready to settle down. "I'm willing Nao. I mean, who in their right mind would turn down a beautiful girl like you?" He gestured to my body, unknowingly making me more aroused. "You're a nine Nao, and if you turn over a new leaf, ten out of ten for me." I looked at my body. Fifteen years old, and he called me a nine, and possibly a ten. He thought I was perfect. Nobody had ever been so kind to me that wasn't directly related to me. Well, not my father. He wasn't very nice. "Come on, tell me you're willing to love me, and I'll treat you gently." I looked at him and then at my bag. I removed it and set it on the ground.

"Axel, fine." I said quietly. "Meowth." I whimpered. "I, I'll be your mate, but, please, I need you soon. I need you to, to bury yourself inside me now. Meowth!" I moved up to him and kissed him again, but more gently. He didn't stop me, he didn't push me back. He actually moved his arms around me and he managed to lower my body to the ground, my back against the soft grass as he ended the kiss. I moved the towel as his manhood began growing harder. I tossed the towel aside and guided him to me. "Now Axel, I need you now." He nodded and pushed into me quickly, kissing me to silence the cry I made. It hurt, a lot. I'd trained a lot to resist pain, but in the state my body was in, it hurt more than it should have. I was extra sensitive to make sex more enjoyable, but it also made losing my virginity hurt a lot more. After a few moments, I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed his back as my tail wagged slightly. I opened my eyes and he ended the kiss. "Axel." He nodded and began moving, making me moan loudly right away.

"Wow, you're, really sensitive." He said quietly. I nodded. "I'd heard Pokémorph girls were, but, I thought it was a rumor from my roadies."

"No." I whimpered. "It, it's a really annoying thing sometimes." I squirmed as he started fondling my breasts slowly with his right hand, his left supporting his body over mine. "It, it's so we can enjoy, sex a little more. It also, hurts a lot more to, well." He nodded and kissed my neck, making me hug him tightly to my body. "Axel, this feels really good, M, M, Meowth!" He kissed me again to silence me. That darn sound kept making things tough for me, but it made being quiet while he took me all but impossible. After a few minutes he turned to his left side slightly, and I followed him and wrapped my right leg over him, letting him get closer to my core. I broke the kiss and bit my lip, but he took the opportunity to start licking my nipples. I whimpered and let out a surprised mewling noise. "Axel, take me harder, please." He started pumping me harder and I whimpered and mewed several times, letting out quiet 'Meowth' noised every so often. He moved me onto my back again and let go of my nipples, putting both hands to my sides. He redoubled his efforts and I tried hard not to moan too loud. I didn't know if Liz and Zero were still up there, but I didn't want anyone finding us in the middle of this, because if they made Axel stop, I'd roll him over and take charge. Two minutes later I couldn't take anymore and I pulled him into a deep kiss, my tongue wrestling his while I came hard. I felt him do the same and a small amount of fear sounded in the back of my mind, but I didn't care if he got me pregnant. I needed him, badly. I needed his cum in me and I didn't care about anything but getting as much of it in me as I could manage. After a few moments I ended the kiss and set my head against the grass. "Oh, oh Axel that, that was, great." He gave a quiet laugh.

"I aim to please honey." He said. I blushed. It was then that I realized he was going to keep his word and become my mate, and I wanted to keep any promise I could. I looked into his eyes as he pulled out of me slowly. He still looked hard, but he got up slowly. "Care to join me for a bath?" I smiled and rolled over. I got on my hands and knees facing away from him and I got up a bit and he put his right hand on my back, rubbing toward my tail. This simple action was a real weakness to me. As a reward, it worked well because of how good it felt, but the way he did it made me arch forward, putting my butt in the air for him to see every inch of me. I blushed deeply as he scratched the base of my tail. "Or, maybe we could have some fun like this."

"Axel." I whispered. I felt him press the tip of his shaft back at me and I gripped the ground and moved my body up slightly. "It's going to be tough to keep me…" He inserted himself fast and I whimpered quietly. "Quiet." He moved forward and grabbed my right breast carefully, rubbing and playing with it slowly. I moaned and he rubbed me between my shoulders with his left hand as he started again. "I, I heard that men couldn't do this again so fast."

"I'm a special case I guess." He said. "I can keep going a lot." I looked back at him. "I was a virgin babe, that was true." I blushed. "But I, well, I masturbated a lot. Maybe you can help me with that?"

"Well, so long as it's, you know." I said quietly. I wiggled my hips and he hissed.

"Hey, that's what I meant." He said. "If you'll help me when I feel a little needy, then I can finally stop using my hands. I need these you know." He groped my breast a little more and he moved his left hand to my tail and rubbed the base again, making me arch back into him.

"Well, if it's always…" I said, pausing to lower my body and put my fist against my mouth to keep quiet. I let my fist out after a moment and panted. "This good." He laughed quietly and pushed harder and harder into me. "Then, you can take me on stage if you want, on live television."

"Well, let's save that one for later." He said casually. "For now, I'm thinking of getting you to be a little louder."  
…

I walked into my room, feeling giddy and happy. It wasn't so bad being Axel's mate. He was really good, and he managed to cool me down enough to maybe make it through the night, though I'd need to do some grooming. I sighed and heard the door close before I could turn. I was going to get some things from my kit, but Bhindi had snuck into my room somehow.

"So, you're my friend's mate." She said casually. I blinked. "I know. I heard you crying his name. I went to see what was going on, and I saw him screwing you." I blushed deeply.

"Bhindi, it's okay." I said. "I, I needed him, and he was there for me. I went to, talk to him, and…" She stepped from the wall and walked over to me. I stepped back, ready to use Hypnosis or anything that would keep her from attacking me. "One thing led to another." She scoffed.

"Slut." She said.

"H, hey, that's uncalled for." I said. "I'm going to stay with Axel. After how good he made me feel about my decision, I can never leave him. I promised him I'd always be with him."

"Yeah, until someone else comes along willing to promise you stuff." She said coldly.

"Bhindi, I'm not a bad person, I just, came from a rough family." I said. "I promise, I'll explain everything." She walked over to me slowly, and I whimpered quietly. I was a good fighter, fast and careful, but she didn't look like she was about to pull any Dizzy Punches. If even one hit me, I'd be in big trouble.

"So, you'll explain why you stole his family dagger?" She asked.

'Damn, busted.' I thought. "How did you find out?"

"I like looking at it while Axel is asleep." She said. "When it was gone, I could smell you in the room. I put two and two together and came up with one half-bred Meowth girl. Oh, I'm sorry, you're a woman now. My best friend's woman in fact." I stepped back until I touched my bed. "I don't want you to ever hurt him, and if you do I will personally kill you." I nodded quickly. I knew she wasn't bluffing.

"I promise Bhindi, I will stay with Axel for the rest of my life." I said. "I, I, Meowth, promise I'll never do anything to hurt him." She smiled as I admonished that stupid sound. I made it a lot more when I was nervous. She walked a bit closer and looked at my crotch. I saw a bit of his semen and she looked at me with a sad expression.

"I love him." She said. "And you had the nerve to take him from me."

"Bhindi, I, I didn't…" I tried to say.

"No, you took him from me." She said quickly. "I was planning on telling him tonight, after looking at his dagger. When I saw that it was gone, I smelled you, and I smelled his scent on the bed, your scent on the bed, and an impression of the dagger. You used it to make him your mate."

"Bhindi, I would never do that." I said. "I brought it back because I knew I couldn't let Giovanni take it."

"Nao, are you coming to bed babe?" Axel asked. It was like he knew I was in trouble. Bhindi put her right hand on my mouth and I whimpered. "Baby?" He swiped the extra card I had given him and opened the door, making Bhindi freeze up. "Bhindi, what are you doing? Let go of her." He walked over as she let go of my mouth. She stepped back and started crying while he looked at me. "Are you okay Nao?" I nodded.

"Yes, she didn't hurt me." I said. "She, just wanted to talk."

"Don't tell him, please." She asked quickly.

"She, saw us, outside." I said quietly. "Mating." He looked at her as she put her hands to her mouth.

"Bhindi, why were you outside?" He asked. "I thought you were going to bed."

"I, I wanted, to…" She started. I whimpered and looked at Axel as he looked at me.

"She loves you Axel." I said. "She, wants to be your mate, too." He looked at her and then at me, and then at her again.

"Bhindi?" He asked. "Is this true?" She nodded weakly and dropped to her knees. He walked over to her, and I followed. "Bhindi, why didn't you say anything before?"

"I, I was too scared." She said quietly.

"She was scared." I repeated. She nodded and he looked at me. "Pokémorphs understand Pokémon. What?" He chuckled and looked at her. "And, I don't mind sharing." They both looked at me. "Well, you two were friends a long time before I came into the picture." I blushed. "Among other things I came on." Axel laughed quietly and looked at Bhindi.

"Bhindi, if you love me, and don't mind sharing me with Nao." He said quietly. She smiled slightly. "Then okay. I've got love enough for both of you." She hugged him and I took a moment before he reacted to hug both of them. He wrapped his arms around us and I smiled. "Thanks girls. This is going to be tough as hell to explain to my manager though."  
…

I watched happily as Axel bounced Bhindi on his lap, making her moan loudly as I played with myself. I'd gone on tour with him, and I found the perfect job. I was his new manager, and it was working perfectly. I still walked around mostly naked, but I wore my jewelry. I didn't wear a lot, just a necklace and a few of my rings. I was really good at making deals, getting just a bit more money than the people wanted to pay us, but not so much it caused problems. I also had a good eye for hiring the right people that Axel could work with. We had a new drummer, a backup singer he got along with, and plenty of people to help with everything. Roadies, groupies, and plenty of volunteers who weren't after my husband, and Bhindi was having a lot of fun, since she was now acting as the official merchandise girl for a lot of the things we sold. T-shirts, hats, pants, and all kinds of things that we wanted to make look sexy. I wouldn't wear clothes, but she liked dressing up. She and I were getting along a lot better than either of us thought we would. She had let me marry Axel because she wanted me to have that honor. Well, that and the fact that I'm half human.

"Meowth!" I moaned loudly. Axel looked over Bhindi's right shoulder and smiled wider as he slammed his hips into the bouncing bunny babe. I climaxed with a loud moan while Bhindi whimpered.

"Axel!" She cried. He smiled and moved his hands forward to hold her hips a bit tighter as he slammed her one last time with a groan. She panted heavily while I started catching my own breath. Axel panted as he hugged Bhindi.

"Geeze, you girls sure know how to wear out a guy." He said with a laugh. I smiled as Bhindi moved her hips slowly. She got off of him and sat on her knees in front of him.

"Thank you Axel." She said. He'd recently bought a translator at my request. I liked talking for her, but she wanted him to understand her on his own. When I told him to buy a translator for her, he finally broke down, though he pretended to act defeated for my sake. He sat up and looked us over. She looked down as I started licking my hands clean. "I guess we should clean up." He laughed and kissed her quickly.

"It's fine girls." His beeper vibrated from his pants and he quickly went to it. "Ah man, I've got to go. Jack says he needs someone to drive him home. He and the little missus are at a bar again." I giggled as Bhindi sighed. "Sorry, but you know how they get. If they drunk call us, we're in for it again."

"Okay." She said. "But, hurry home." She moved her fingers to her still wet lower lips. "We'll be lonely without you." He smiled and kissed her again.

"I'll be home soon honey." He said. I looked up and he kissed me as well. "Be right back. Feel free to start without me if you want." I giggled. "It'd be a nice welcome home present." I nodded as he pulled on his pants and grabbed his coat. He jogged out as he pulled it on.

"Oh, he's such a good man." Bhindi said.

"He'll make a great father." I said happily. I was six weeks pregnant at that point. I wasn't due for a while, but he had a little trouble staying aroused when he made love to me normally. After a while I came up with an idea, but he wouldn't do it right away. He still made love to me, but it didn't feel as good as usual, though I made due. Bhindi and I had a deal that if I had trouble, she'd help me. So far though I haven't had to ask her, because while he made love to me he started trying to get used to my idea, using his finger in my tailhole. "I just know he will."

"Yeah." She said. "I just wish I knew what it felt like." I looked at her. It wasn't easy for a Pokémon to get pregnant from a human. It took multiple tries, and it was still more luck than anything.

"You will." I said. "It just takes time." She nodded and looked at me as I went to lick my stomach. He'd made a bit of a mess with me lately. Because he had trouble, sometimes I'd just use my mouth to get him off while I used my fingers. He'd kiss Bhindi at the time, and I was happy to know he could keep us both happy at the same time. Sometimes I'd finish him with my hands, and let his cum land on my chest or my tummy. It was tasty, but sometimes it was more fun to clean him off of me. That night though I had cum dripping out of my pussy. That would be fun to clean. I could actually give myself an orgasm that way, though it was kind of tough now because of my stomach. The more it grew, the harder it got to clean myself. But it made it kind of easy to lick my stomach clean. "Meowth." I smiled. I loved making that sound now, because it translated to 'Axel' when I said it now. It used to mean just what I said, but now it was the name of my husband.

"Need a hand this time?" She asked slyly. I looked at her from my stomach, my tongue slightly out. "Come on, don't strain yourself." She moved to her knees in front of me and I put my hands on her shoulders. "What is it?"

"Bhindi, you don't have to do that." I said. She sighed.

"Nao, I'm going to help you." She said. "You're getting a little full there, and I don't want our kittens getting uncomfortable." I fought a quiet laugh. She wasn't pregnant, but she wanted to treat my babies like they were hers as well. It'd confuse the hell out of them, but it would be kind of fun. "Come on; let me try to do this. I'll have to sooner or later."

"Well, okay." I said slowly. "But, let me clean you too." I looked at my stomach. "And let me just polish this off." She giggled as I went back to licking the rest of Axel's love off of me. After I accomplished that she put her hands to my shoulders. "Wait, let me get you first."

"No, you're pregnant." She said. I whimpered, but she didn't back down. I sighed and turned my head.

"Let's compromise." I said. "I heard something from a couple of the girl roadies that should help us, though it might feel a bit awkward."

"More so than me licking our lover's cum out of you?" She asked sarcastically. I giggled.

"Maybe." I said. "After all, I'm doing the same to you." I pushed her gently and she lowered her back to the bed as I moved my hips over her. "This is called a sixty nine. I lick you clean, and you lick me."

"Okay." She said slowly. "And how did you learn this and not tell Axel?"

"He doesn't feel comfortable licking me there." I said as I looked at her fur. "And I learned it from Jane and Izzy."

"Oh, those girls." She said.

"Yeah, but don't get any funny ideas just yet." I said quickly. "I'm cleaning you, you're cleaning me. There's nothing sexual about this." I was blushing madly, but she just giggled.

"Fine." She said. "But, what if Axel shows up?"

"Then he's going to be right back to full attention." I said. "Now, can we get started? I'm getting kind of nervous here." She laughed and I felt her tongue against me. It felt pretty good. I'd have to fight that, or things could get weird. I was already playing with myself while watching Axel take her in front of me, and I couldn't stop staring at her breasts, which were fairly obvious now. I licked her and she giggled.

"Hey, that tickles." She said. We both started licking, and I have to admit that I was getting pretty turned on. "Nao, you're getting kind of wet here." I sighed.

"I can't help it." I said. "You're licking me somewhere Axel hasn't been paying much attention to lately. I'd be surprised if I wasn't wet thanks to you." I licked her and tasted something other than Axel. "And you're one to talk." She giggled and moved her hands to my hips. "Come on, I said not to get any ideas." I groaned quietly as she licked me. "Bhindi." She kept licking and I sighed. "Fine, now that you've got me like this." I licked a little harder; focusing on points that Axel used his fingers on. 'Dang it Bhindi, you're good at this.' She moaned quietly and I continued licking her. Every so often I'd lick a little deeper, and she'd do the same. I opened her lips with my right hand and licked her pink flesh, making her moan louder.

"Well, I leave for five minutes, and you two started without me." Axel said. I looked at the doorway while Bhindi seemed to do the same. "I knew you two were growing on each other."

"Well." I said quietly. "I was cleaning myself when Bhindi offered to help."

"One thing led to another?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, carry on. Don't mind me girls." I blushed but Bhindi started licking me again, so I returned to her. I moaned every so often until Bhindi licked a really sensitive spot, my love button to be exact. I whimpered and tried to hold on, but she kept licking that spot until I decided to fight fire with fire. I licked her there and she cried out at the same time I did. I whimpered as we shared a near simultaneous orgasm. When we finally stopped panting, I rolled off of Bhindi and she sighed. "Wow, that, was beautiful. You two work real well together." I smiled as he got up. "Anyway, they found another ride with John, so I'm back early." I smiled wider as he sat down next to us. Bhindi quickly went to one side and hugged him while I moved my right hand into his. "You know, I've decided that I haven't been giving you enough attention Nao."

"Meowth?" I asked. He laughed quietly. Translated, I had said 'really?' He nodded and I smiled. He looked at Bhindi as she nodded.

"You too?" He asked. She nodded again. "Okay, but Nao get's it first since it's her idea." She nodded as I got up and moved onto my hands and knees. Bhindi slowly moved her right paw to her crotch and I blushed. "Well, you're liking this a lot Bhindi. Could my little bunny baby be liking my cat burglar a little more than usual?" She blushed and nodded. I blushed as well, but he quickly moved behind me. "Well then, let's see how you like watching this." He rubbed his hard shaft along my lower lips for a few moments, rubbing his fingers in my clear fluids as well. He rubbed my anus for a moment, pushing his finger in a bit. I blushed and bit my lip while he slowly put the tip to me. "You're sure about this?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't." I said. He pushed in and I groaned. He was big, and it was hard to fit him all the way in me anyway. But he pushed all the way in and I felt really strange, more so than when he used his finger.

"How is it?" He asked.

"It, feels kind of funny." I said. "But, good." He moved a bit and I saw Bhindi slowly moving her paw, and her other was rubbing her breasts. "Bhindi seems to be enjoying this." She smiled and moved over to me. She kissed me, and I was surprised at first, but it was nice. Axel moved his hips and I moaned as Bhindi moved one of her paws under me to play with me. I felt more loved than usual, and I really didn't mind kissing Bhindi. Our tongues met as Axel set the pace. 'This is nice. Maybe I'll kiss you next time he's bouncing you on his lap.'

"Man, this is turning into a day of firsts for all of us." Axel said. Bhindi and I giggled together as Axel's hips met mine repeatedly. "First time you two kiss, first time you two eat each other, and the first time we try anal sex." I giggled a bit more, but soon started moaning again. I never would have thought I'd kiss Bhindi like this, but it was nice. After a few minutes of making out with Bhindi, her fingers caressing my kitty, and Axel pounding my ass, I felt really close. "I'm close Nao." Bhindi stopped kissing me and I moaned. She stopped touching me and she cried out happily. I followed as I had my own orgasm and Axel hilted and climaxed inside me.

"Meowth!" I cried. "Axel!" I leaned forward onto my arms tiredly and he slowly pulled out of me. I rolled onto my back and fought to catch my breath. He moved over me and kissed me while Bhindi moved to hug Axel. When he stopped kissing me he kissed her. I smiled. 'Damn, that was, fun.' I tuned their voices out as she got into the same position I had been in, but he moved her onto her back and raised her legs. I smiled as I saw him rub himself along her brown lower lips for a moment. He lubed her bottom slowly, putting his finger into her, making her whimper. He positioned himself and smiled as he pushed in slowly. She cried out slightly, but not in pain. I saw her move her hands to her pussy again and she started getting to her next orgasm. 'This is going to be a really good ride.'

"Axel." She whimpered. He thrust into her and I rolled onto my stomach and moved to kiss her while Axel pounded her. She moaned into my mouth and I smiled.

'Yeah, this is going to be a good ride.' I thought. 'With these two, I'll be happier than any Meowth girl should be.' I thought back to my jewelry collection. 'Well, I've got treasures, but, I guess not all treasure has to be shining diamonds.'


End file.
